User talk:HappyCoolHero22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halloween Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LeMarais (help forum | blog) Hello Hello, I noticed that you posted a comment on my blog, I really appreciate it, so good luck editing. If you need help see me or Simon Peter Huges Firestar25 (talk) 00:15, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, could you please start to add photo's or title card's when creating pages for Halloween episodes it would save me time and would help. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 02:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Please don't copy from Wikipedia I have deleted the pages about Twitches and Twitches Too because they were copies of the articles from Wikipedia. We do not allow copies of articles from Wikipedia, other wikis or anywhere else on here. You are most welcome to create new articles on those movies in your own words. Also, please note that the category TV specials is for one-off shows, not episodes of series. Thank you.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 01:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Twitches Yes, your Twitches page is pretty good. Thanks for taking the time to rewrite it in your own words. While I'm here, please add new messages to the bottom of my talk page. It makes it easier for me to find them. Thank you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure Okay, I will definetly do that for you. Just note me when you create a page for TV show episodes. Thanks for letting me know, see you around the wiki Firestar25 (talk) 03:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Please don't just copy from anywhere else Please don't copy text word-for-word from other websites like I know you did with Doug: Doug's Bloody Buddy. I already asked you not to copy from Wikipedia or anywhere else after you created the Twitches pages. All articles here should be original. Please write all articles in your own words. Thank you. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 16:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Happy Halloween! Firestar25 (talk) 12:22, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :My Halloween was great. you can read all about it on my userpage if you like. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 16:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey JasonL, can you do me a favor and continue making those texas chainsaw massacre and saw pages? Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 00:01, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanksgiving Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy your feast! Firestar25 (talk) 15:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Again, don't copy from anywhere else. I have delted The Exorcist because it is just a copy of the plot section of The Exorcist (film) from Wikipedia. You can rewrite it in your own words. This is the third time I have asked you not to copy from anywhere else. Do it again and you will be temporarily blocked.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! (talk) 08:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC)]] Thanks! You have a great 2013! I will see you around the wiki if you are staying! Firestar25 (talk) 16:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I warned you not to copy I told you that the next time you copied text from Wikipedia or anywhere else, you would be temporarily blocked. Then you went and copied the plot section from Exorcist II: The Heretic on Wikipedia. You're blocked for two weeks.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Your block has now expired Your block has expired now. You are free to create new articles, if you want to. You have been helpful in building this wiki, so I am prepared to give you more than one more chance. But each time I find you've copied from somewhere else, you'll get a longer block. So, do the sensible thing and write everything in your own words from now on, please. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 09:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Hey Jasonl, are you coming back to the wiki for Halloween this year? Firestar25 13:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Good! Look forward to seeing you! Firestar25 00:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello!Birdyman19 (talk) 23:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Awsome! I'm glad that you've returned, hows it been? Firestar25 00:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Very good! Firestar25 01:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Stop copying! Last year, I warned you several times not to copy text from other websites. You kept on ignoring me and I eventually gave you a temporary block. Now, I find out that your latest article was copied from one that was created on Halloween Specials Wiki on September 12 this year. If you copy text from anywhere else ever again, you will be blocked permanently. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:10, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :I warned you time and time again. Then you go and add that Art of the Devil page that was largely copied from Wikipedia. I am blocking you permanently. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC)